Just kiss me slowly
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: One baseada na música da Isabella Taviani (A Canção Que Faltava) readaptei uma história (minha) antiga para OutlawQueen. Se baseia depois que Robin deixa Storybrooke e retorna 3 meses depois.


**"Eu não sabia mais sonhar, eu preferia só ficar sozinha nessa estrada, eu esquecia quem sou eu, eu refletia como o breu antes da sua chegada"**

Cansada, era assim que eu me sentia todas às vezes que eu olhava para essa cama vazia, o frio que entrava brincalhão pela janela deitava-se sobre meu corpo sem ao menos pedir, se fazia abrigo em mim e me arrepiava o corpo, fazendo-me desejar tudo o que agora eu tinha, seu corpo, seu calor, já não existia mais frio ou solidão, a cama vazia agora era completa pelo seu corpo e eu me sentia viva, chega de solidão, chega de viver no esquecimento de minh'alma, eu tinha tudo o que desejava e tudo era você, só você...

**"Você me trouxe o porque, me fez sorrir por merecer me deu seu horizonte e a ponte pra acessar, o brilho desse sol em mim e a coisa toda de ruim se foi."**

Eu ainda sorria boba de como tudo aconteceu, você chegou aqui e trouxe consigo todas as explosões sentimentais existentes em meu corpo, o meu querer juntou-se ao seu querer e juntos nos entregamos, seu corpo prensado ao meu na parede do quarto, seus lábios que desciam pelo meu pescoço e me dava todo prazer que se possa imaginar, eu podia sentir suas mãos fogosas me apertando por completo e eu não queria mais sair de seus braços, seu corpo, eu te queria e quero em cada parte, em cada lugar, quero todos os dias o seu cheiro em minha pele, seu calor no meu calor...

**"Acordo antes de você só pra ver o teu sorriso quando abre os olhos e me vê. Pronto, o dia já se iluminou, razões pra ir em frente eu tenho aos milhões."**

Abro então meus olhos e te vejo ali, dormindo tão sereno, tão calmo, fico te observando e gravo em minha memória cada traço do seu rosto, seu corpo e então você acorda preguiçosamente e seus lindos olhos azuis se encontram nos meus e é algo mágico, a energia que recebo desse olhar faz o meu dia começar da forma mais perfeita do mundo, como uma menina manhosa me aproximo de você e sorrio quando sua mão me puxa de encontro ao seu corpo e antes que eu possa perceber, já estás por cima de mim, dominando-me por completa, me fazendo sua por direito.

\- Bom dia. – A voz rouca e um pouco sonolenta me faz tremer.

\- Bom dia. – Digo com um lindo sorriso e minha mão desliza por seu rosto suavemente, um doce carinho.

\- Dormiu bem, majestade? – Seu sorriso irônico me excita e se soubesse usaria sempre contra mim.

\- Melhor impossível, ladrão. – Deslizo minha mão por seu peitoral e deixo-as em seu quadril, arranhando de leve sua cintura.

**"Minha boca não consegue mais desgrudar da tua pele, da sua saliência, dos seus sais, de tudo que emana aqui, quando o amor a gente faz e nunca é demais."**

Seus olhos me roubam a respiração e minha boca saliva pela sua, empurro carinhosamente seu corpo e então te faço sentar-se na cama e eu me sento em seu colo, ocupando qualquer espaço entre nós, meus braços se envolvem gostosamente em seu pescoço e já sinto suas mãos deslizarem por minhas costas, seus lábios descerem por meu pescoço, chupando minha pele, me marcando pra você e eu não ligo, pois sou sua meu amor, somente sua, sua língua safada que já lambia os meus seios e fora impossível conter um gemido alto que fugiu por minha garganta e ecoou no quarto quando seus dentes arrastaram-se no bico sensível do meu seio em sua boca...

\- Robin... – E você já sabia o que eu queria, só você me conhecia assim.

Suas mãos levantaram carinhosamente meu quadril só para me fazer descer e te sentir tão fundo dentro de mim, levei minha boca para perto de seu ouvido e gemi manhosa ao te sentir tão gostoso, me preenchendo por completa, fazendo meu corpo submisso ao seu.

E então você me deita na cama e seus lábios caem sobre os meus, minha perna erguida se encosta em sua cintura e sua mão desliza por ela puxando-a possessivo para você, te sinto novamente invadir-me com paixão, amor, cuidado, seu corpo se movendo junto ao meu, me levando à lugares que jamais cheguei com outro alguém, tudo com você é novo, é especial, cada segundo me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo e eu não me sinto mais insegura, já não me sinto somente um alguém que buscava pela felicidade em outras pessoas e não percebia que a cada instante longe de você eu me perdia e sei que com você era o mesmo, eu podia sentir, ver em seu olhar o quanto você sofria sem mim, sem nós, por me querer, por nos querer e então você me amava com todo amor do mundo, seu corpo ia e vinha no meu e entre nossos beijos quentes eu gemia da forma que mais te excitava, minhas unhas lhe arranhando as costas te deixava ainda mais louco por mim e cada vez você vinha mais forte, gostoso, apaixonado e eu queria assim e só podia te pedir por mais, muito mais, eu queria ir além de nossos limites eu queria tudo com você e juntos nós chegamos ao ápice, o prazer corria por nossas veias e um ato total de amor eu gritei quando você se derramou em mim, me fazendo mais uma vez sua mulher, eu gritei, sim, eu gritei...

\- Eu te amo Robin. – E eu gritei várias e várias vezes, e você sorriu e esse sorriso era tudo o que eu precisava, mas você me deu mais, muito mais...

\- Eu te amo Regina. – Beijou-me com luxúria e total posse, me deixando sem fôlego, me deixando ainda mais apaixonada –me pergunto se tal fato é possível-.

"Não importa o tempo que passou eu quero desfrutar do que ainda me resta, o que me espera? Há tanto pra recuperar, há tanto pra contar de nós."

O dia ainda estava preguiçoso lá fora e hoje nós não precisávamos fazer mais nada além de ficar nessa cama agarradinhos como um casal apaixonado e de fato somos um, sei que teremos muito o que enfrentar, que nada vai ser esse 'conto de fadas', sei que momentos muito difíceis estão por vir, mas nada será grande demais se eu tiver você sempre ao meu lado... Te sinto preguiçosamente me abraçar por trás, se encaixando em mim de conchinha, me passando todo calor de seu corpo, viro meu rosto só para poder lhe roubar um beijo e sorrio apaixonada, como é bom ter você, como é bom estar em seus braços Robin...

\- Minha. – Você sussurra baixinho, beijando tão suave o meu ombro.

\- Meu. – Entrelaço nossos dedos e sei que você sorri em confirmação.

E é assim, juntos voltamos a dormir, mas agora agarradinhos e eu faço uma pequena prece pra que seja assim por muitos e muitos anos, pois eu te preciso meu amor, te preciso tanto, te preciso para poder ser capaz de ser feliz e sei que me precisas também, não importa mais o futuro, só quero o nosso presente, só quero nós, juntinhos e unidos, demoramos tanto para chegar até aqui e eu não te deixarei mais sair, nunca mais partir...

**"Eu nunca fui amada assim, perto de você me sinto "clean", me vejo enamorada, o teu carinho o teu cuidar, teu jeito de me reparar mesmo que eu esteja nada."**


End file.
